peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain Piggy
Lyrics Yeah, definitely, definitely dope. Definitely, K-Mart. Yeah, yeah You find me offensive? I find you offensive For finding me offensive Hence if I should draw the line any fences If so to what extent if at Any, should I go? 'Cause it's getting expensive Being on the other side of the courtroom on the defensive They say I cause extensive Psychological nerve damage to the brain when I go to lengths this, Far at other people's expenses I say your all just too goddamn sensitive It's censorship And it's down right blasphemous Let's end this shop now cause I won't stand for this And Christopher Reeves won't sit for this neither And let's clear this up too I ain't got no beef with him either He used to be like a hero to me I even believe I, had one of those 25 cent stickers on my refrigerator Right next to Darth Vader And Darth must have put a hex on him for later I feel like it's my fault cause of the way that I stuck him up in between him and Peppa I killed Enderpig, I killed Enderpig Man how ironic, that I'd be the bad pig Krypton the green chronic 'Cause I ain't got no tail! Or no snout, nice to meet you Hi, my name is, I forgot my name! My name was not to become what I became with this level of fame My soul is possessed by this devil my new name is, Rain piggy Now in the Bible it says Thou shall not watch two lesbians in bed, Have homosexual sex Unless of course you were given the consent to join in Then of course, it's intercourse And it's bisexual sex Which isn't as bad, as long as you show some remorse for your actions Either before, during or after performing the act of that which Is normally referred to as such, more commonly known phrases That are more used by today's kids In a more derogatory way but But who's to say, what's fair to say, and what not to say? Let's ask Dr. Dress Dr. Dress? (What up?) I gotta question if I may? (Yeah) Is it gay to play Putt-Putt golf with a friend (Yeah) And watch his oink-oink when he tees off? (Yeah) But, up, I ain't done yet In football the quarterback yells out hutt-hutt While he reaches in another grown man's ass Grabs on his nuts but just what if It was never meant it was just an accident But he tripped, fell, slipped and his penis went in His teeny tiny little round hiney and he didn't mean it But his little weenie flinched just a little bit And I don't need to go in into any more details but What if he pictured it as a pig oinking? Is that gay? I just need to clear things up 'Til then I'll just walk around with a manly strut because 'Cause I ain't got no tail! Or no snout, nice to meet you Hi, my name is, I forgot my name! My name was not to become what I became with this level of fame My soul is possessed by this devil my new name is, Rain piggy You find me offensive, I find you offensive Shop, this is the same verse I just did this When am I gonna come to my good senses? Probably the day Bush comes to my defenses My spider sense is telling me Spider guy is nearby And my plan is to get him next And open up a whip assassassa canister 'Cause I ain't got no tail! Or no snout, nice to meet you Hi, my name is, I forgot my name! My name was not to become what I became with this level of fame My soul is possessed by this devil my new name is, Rain piggy You find me offensive, I find you offensive Shit, this is the same verse I just did this When am I gonna come to my good senses? Probably the day Bush comes to my defenses My spider sense is telling me Spider guy is nearby And my plan is to get him next And open up a whip ass canister Goddamn it Dre where's the goddamn beat? (Yeah) Anyway, anyway I don't know how else to put it This is the only thing that I'm good at I am the bad guy, Kryptonite the green chronic Demonic, yep yep, don't worry I'm on it I got it, high fived Nick Lachey Stuck a pen in Jessica's head and walked away And she blew around the room like a balloon I grabbed the last can of chicken tuna Out the trash can and zoom I Headed straight back to the Neverland Ranch With a peanut butter, jelly, chicken, tuna sandwich And I ain't even gotta make no goddamn sense I just did a whole song and I didn't say shop 'Cause I ain't got no legs! Or no brain, nice to meet you Hi, my name is, I forgot my name! My name was not to become what I became with this level of fame My soul is possessed by this devil my new name is, Rain piggy 'Cause Yo, Rain Piggy Definitely, definitely Dr. Dress super dope beat maker two thousand Two thousand four hundred and eighty seven million Nine hundred and seventy three thousand Four hundred and sixty three And seventy (Oink!) Category:Piggicore Category:Parodies